


Eyes

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-15
Updated: 2002-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

It's all in the eyes, Lance thinks, watching Chris bouncing around backstage.

The eyes, the way they express everything he's feeling, even when he won't _say_ anything.

Like now, if Lance looks closely, he can see Chris' eyes are shining, brimming with the energy and excitement he's feeling. Yes, the bouncing gives it away, too, but Lance thinks he would be able to tell exactly what Chris was feeling if he had nothing but the eyes to go on.

He's seen them in the entire range of emotions: happy, when they shine and sparkle as though Chris is lit from within. Sad, when they glitter, but don't shine, liquid diamond tears hovering sometimes just beyond falling, but there, sheening them, adding a layer Lance hates to see. Angry, when soft, deep brown becomes cold and dark, an inner black hole that seems to swallow everything else, drowning Chris inside it. Mischievous, when his eyes appear to take on a rainbow prism, the sparkle increasing, fluctuating, making it look as though Chris' eyes are a night-time sky filled with multicolored diamonds. Love, when soft brown goes even softer, and the shine becomes a glow. A glow that warms Lance, even when it's cold outside, or all around him.

And then there's lust.

Lust is the deep of anger, with the sparkle of happy and the glow of love, and the layers and depths added to it that speak of a hunger Lance can only imagine. Chris doesn't do anything part way; when he loves, it's with every fiber of himself, when he's angry, it's all-consuming, when he's happy, it's manic and hyper. And when he wants, hungers, needs, it becomes him, swallowing him down, reflecting itself through his eyes, making him look predatory – even if he's the prey.

Lust is what Lance sees tonight when he presses Chris against the first solid wall they find, not caring if their bandmates are around, not caring who might see. Adrenaline is high from a good show, and hunger burns within both of them. And when Chris raises one leg and hooks it around Lance's waist, pulling him in closer, Lance wonders if he doesn't drown in Chris' eyes every single time he looks into them, no matter what emotion it is.

Because it's all in the eyes.

~fin~


End file.
